Melody
by Muffin Ruler
Summary: AU. Sasuke is excellent at playing the Guitar, but never went further with it because of his brother. But when the oppertunity arises to join a School band with Naruto, will he accept? SasuNaru, more pairings. First serious Yaoi story. Mild language.
1. Bring the Rock Back!

This idea came from reading only 2 stories about Sasuke and Naruto being in a band. I figured that there needs to be more. So here I am writing a story just about that. If this turns out the be a long story all depends on school, my curfew tonight and other nights, and if I feel like it.

The characters will be in high school at the moment, but they are all in their **senior year**.

I own none of them, but maybe the crazy eccentric-ness of the guitar teacher.

------------------

It was a lovely Friday afternoon outside a certain high school. On the inside, it could have been better.

It was currently the last period of the day, and according to Sasuke Uchiha's schedule, this period for him was Guitar class. Of course, he had been practicing on his own for a while, so he just took the class to not have anything academic to do at the end of the day.

Basically he was lazy.

But then again, not having anything to do at the end of school was a great way to wined down a hard day of High school.

The Guitar class was located in the basement area, which was kind of the cafeteria area.

So Sasuke sat outside the guitar class, on the floor, strumming his guitar. His long bangs hung in his face as he watched his finger dance across the neck of the guitar. Legs crossed, he nodded to the tune he was mentally creating to go along with the melody he was playing.

People who might have chosen to pass by at that exact moment would have thought he was a street performer, minus the street.

But Sasuke didn't care. He sat their strumming what few chords he knew of many different songs, mixing them up, and making them sound like one continuous melody.

He payed no mind as someone passed by, on their way back to class. This person stopped and kneeled before Sasuke.

Sasuke, in his own world just kept strumming along. The person laughed at his unawareness and saw the open Guitar case next to Sasuke.

This stranger stood, started digging in his pockets, and pulled out a few coins, tossing them in the case.

The sound of coins caught Sasuke's ears as he looked up into the eyes of this person. He couldn't immediately remember this person, he just knew that he shared the same graduating class with the stranger.

Sasuke scoffed at the few coins in the case and glared at the person.

"If you're joking around, you might want to take your money back, other wise it's automatically mine." Sasuke said looking back down at the strings of his guitar.

"Oh, I'm serious. You're pretty good. Plus you looked like you needed the money." The person laughed.

"Suit yourself." Sasuke said strumming the strings once more.

"If you get a chance, come look me up. Me and some friends are starting a band, and we need another guitar."

"Not interested." Sasuke said packing up. His internal clock said that it was almost time to go.

"Well, I'm not forcing you, but just check it out at some point. We might enter the talent show and try and win that scholarship. You get to play, and maybe get money for college, what do you say?" The stranger said, holding out a poorly drawn out flyer with chicken scratch written all over it.

Sasuke thought it over quickly in his head. _Playing the guitar, and getting money…not a bad idea._

"I'll think about it, but I won't make any promises." Sasuke said taking the flyer. He's trying to keep his arrogant face on. Doesn't want to show the person how good this idea sounded.

"Great! Audition's next Sunday. Address is on the flyer." The stranger said in a rushed voice. Being that it's near the end of school, he still had to go back to his class.

"Hn." Sasuke said mildly amused at the person's behavior.

"Oh and by the way, the name's Kiba Inuzuka." The now established Kiba said grinning. He turned and ran off towards his class, leaving Sasuke behind.

Sasuke looked down at the flyer, folded it, and stuffed it in his pocket. He walked into his class to see everyone else packing up.

The teacher, who had a strong accent, was rambling about a yellow shirt and half the class was paying attention.

Sasuke decided it was a nice time to start out to his car. So about 1 minute before the bell rang, he walked out to his black Mercedes car to beat the traffic of people leaving. He threw his bag into the backseat and carefully placed his guitar down on the floor of the backseat, closed the door and got into the drivers seat.

As he started the ignition, the bell rang. He pulled out of the parking spot and sped out of the lot, clearly going faster then he was supposed to.

------------------

Kiba made it back to his art class just in time to grab his stuff.

He, like most people on a Friday, left eagerly. Just as he was about to unlock his red Integra, someone jumped on his back, causing him to almost lose his balance.

Good thing the car was there to catch his fall.

He looked over his shoulder the best he could to see a little bit of blond out the corner of his eye. Knowing only one person that would jump him.

"Naruto, get off. I want to go home!" Kiba said tiredly.

"Aw, your now fun…" Naruto said getting off. He looked up at his dog loving friend, as if he expected something. Kiba sighed at his friend's obviousness.

"Here." Kiba said, handing him the flyers. Naruto grinned at grabbed them out of his hands, looking them over a few times.

"These are great Kiba! Sooner or later we'll find someone!" Naruto said excitedly. He ran over to the other side of the car, opening the back door and throwing his stuff inside.

"Uh, Naruto, what do you think your doing?" Kiba asked.

"You're giving me a ride remember?" Naruto saying in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' way.

"Oh great…not again!" Kiba said getting in the drivers seat. He leaned his head against the steering wheel and muttered something along the lines of 'Hurry and get in the car'.

Naruto jumped excitedly inside and buckled up. Safety First.

Kiba started his car and pulled out of the parking lot. On their way to Naruto's house.

"Where the original?" Naruto asked not seeing it in the stack.

"Oh, I handed it to someone in the halls. He takes Pozzi's guitar class. He's pretty good so I asked him to come try out." Kiba answered.

"Who was it? Was he a senior, or is he in a younger graduating class?"

"Actually, you'll never guess who it was. He's a senior."

"Who?" Naruto, once again getting excited. As you can see, he gets easily excited.

Kiba stopped at a red light and sighed.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Now befor-"

"What?! Not him! Anyone but him!" Naruto shouted, completely changing from happy to angry in 2 seconds.

"Come on Naruto, hear me out, he's _really_ good." Kiba said trying to convince him.

"For all I know, that bastered could be freakin' Jimi Hendrix for all I care, I still wouldn't accept him." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Let's just place these around the school next week, and see the turn out. We're still going to have a normal audition, and if there's anyone better then Sasuke, we'll pick that person. So chill." Kiba said finally pulling off once the light turned green, and turned onto Naruto's street.

Stopping in front of his house, Naruto got out.

"Naruto," Kiba called out, "let's hang out tomorrow, to take your mood off of this whole Sasuke thing. I'll treat you to anything you want as long as it doesn't go above $20." Kiba shouted after Naruto.

"Make it $25, and we have a deal." Naruto said, pulling his bag out of the back.

Kiba sighed. "Fine, $25 it is."

Once Naruto had his bag, he waved at Kiba's retreating car and walked up to his front door. Unlocking it, he stepped inside and threw his bag on the floor.

"Now to find some food" He muttered, stumbling to his kitchen.

------------------

Sasuke opened his front door, and locked it behind him. He turned to start towards his room when Itachi was standing right there in front of him.

"What?" he asked arrogantly.

Itachi glanced down at the Guitar case.

"Still see your playing that lame excuse of a musical instrument." Itachi said, scoffing softly.

Sasuke glared and stalked off to his room, where he locked his door and laid down on his bed, guitar case on the floor.

He pulled the flyer out once again and looked it over once more. It read:

Attention Guitar Players!

There is an opening for an excellent guitarist. All you need to do is be able to play the guitar and try out Sunday, March 25.

Auditions will be held by Seniors Inuzuka Kiba, Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto.

Open to _all_ grade levels!

Let's try to win the scholarship and bring some rock back into this Hip-hop filled school!

Sasuke smirked slightly at not only the last line, but who will hold the auditions.

_Naruto, eh? Sounds…interesting._

------------------

Well, I think that's a good place to stop…

So, what do you think? I know most of its cliché, but I like it so far.

This is basically modeled off of my school. Pozzi is our Guitar teacher at my school and yes, he just rambles about a lot of things.

And the idea of Sasuke sitting in the hall came from a friend of mine. He was sitting in the hall, playing his guitar when I walked by and I wanted to throw some coins at him, but I had none.

Anyway, that's it. Reviews aren't required, just wanted. Though if you just read it, that just a great too. Criticism is also welcome.

Ruler of Muffin's


	2. Pizza Pie's and Liar's

Next Chapter!

I'm typing it now 'cause I have to go to my dads house this weekend, and I highly doubt he'd let me on his computer long enough to type a story…

Right now I'm in school. Got an hour of it left, then I go home.

Time for thanks!

I think I only got 3 reviews, but looking at my stats, over 100 people at least clicked the link! And that makes me jump with glee.

Thanks **UchihaUzumaki baby**, **Azure-Blue-eyed-dragon, **and** Greedness** for the reviews!

_Oodles_ of Love to you all.

This chapter has some songs in it, but they have nothing to do with the story at all.

Just telling you.

Now the Disclaimer: I do own all 13 Naruto Manga sold in the US, and a few chapter on my computer at home…but I don't own Kishimoto's fabulous story.

------------------

It was a lovely Saturday morning. The sun shined, the birds chirped, and there was not a cloud in the sky.

The sun rays wanted to shine their warmth on a certain Uchiha, but the heavy, dark curtains that covered his windows kept them away.

Inside the young mans room, it was almost pitch black, except for the slight light that tried to force its way through the curtains. 1

Sasuke rolled over in his bed and glared at the small amount of light that shined through, blaming it for waking him up.

Sitting up, he stretched his tired muscles and placed his feet on the awaiting carpeted floor. The clock showed 9:30am.

Another reason to hate the sun.

He stood and walked to his bathroom. Grabbing a towel, he threw it over the top of the shower curtain and turned the water on. He turned the boom box placed in the bathroom on and pressed play; there was a CD already inside. Stripping down he stepped inside the shower, not after placing his clothes in the dirty clothes hamper.

Yes, he was a neat freak.

The pounding music started playing through the speakers.

_This ballgame's in the refrigerator,  
The door is closed,  
The lights are out, eggs are coolin',  
And the butter's getting hard._

Listening to the lyrics of System of a Down which made no sense, he lathered his washcloth and started to clean himself.

_What a splendid pie,  
Pizza- pizza pie,  
Every minute, every second,  
Buy, buy, buy, buy, buy,  
What a splendid pie,  
Pizza- pizza pie,  
Every minute, every second,  
Buy, buy, buy, buy, buy_

After he was sure all dirt and sweat was off of him he started on his hair. First dampening it, lathering it, rinsing it, then repeating, just as the bottle said.

_Pepperoni and green peppers  
Mushrooms, olive, chives,  
Pepperoni and green peppers  
Mushrooms, olive, chives_

Finally done, he stepped out and dried his hair off, stopping the crazy song. He walked back into his room and started pulling out clothes to wear.

Finally, after the towel sucked up the last of the water on his skin, he pulled a black long sleeve shirt on and then a short sleeve navy blue one after. Sliding into some almost tight black pants he grabbed some shoes and socks and carried them out into his living room/kitchen area.

Setting his shoes down, he went the grab something to eat.

AN: Finally, some actually words from the characters. Sorry about that.

'_Need to restock my fridge…'_ Sasuke thought as he closed the empty ice box. He slipped into his shoes, grabbed his keys and was out the door, locking it behind him or course.

'_Well, might as well pick up some food to eat now.'_

------------------

An almost similar morning was happening to a certain blonde haired boy a few streets down.

His room, however, had no protection against the sun's rays. And the sun, being the evil ball of fire it is, decided to wake the poor guy up by shining right in his eyes.

'_Damn you Sun! One day you will be defeated…'_ Naruto thought to himself. Hs sat up, rubbing the sleep from his aching eyes and stood. His clock read 10:00.

He remembered the promise Kiba made to him and started moving faster then he was before.

He jumped in the shower and sang along the radio which was currently playing _Liar (It takes one to know one)._

_All our secrets they are tailored trouble  
Draped loose now around your hips  
Your spotless instincts are valid  
We coexist  
Got 26 days to work with (got 26 days)  
We got 26 days to work with (it moves, it moves, it moves)  
We'll see what all gets done_

After the song ended he jumped right back out of the shower, literally. This sudden movement was too much for the small rug on the floor, causing it to move at his weight. Naruto went tumbling backwards and falling on his butt.

"Oww…" he hissed softly, eyes closed tight in pain. "Never doing that again." He promised himself, which was probably going to be broken.

He stood, rubbed his poor butt, and walked back into his room. Using the towel to dry himself off, he grabbed his phone and dialed Kiba's cell. He started to dry his hair once Kiba picked up.

"_Hello?" _Came a groggy answer on the other end of the phone.

"Kiba! Hey man! Remember a promise you made to me? Yesterday?" Naruto asked, finally done drying off, and now trying to put his boxers on while holding a phone.

"_Huh? Promise? What promis- Oh crap." _

"Oh Crap is right. You promised, so you better keep it." Naruto said sternly.

"_Fine, fine. Be ready in about…" _there was a pause. _"30 minutes."_

"Alright, just make sure your ready by that time." Naruto said, jokingly into the phone.

"_Whatever. See ya."_

"Bye Kiba!" Naruto said, hanging up the phone. He moved towards his dresser and pulled out some tight blue jeans and a big orange sweater. It was big enough so that it wouldn't be too hot.

He ran his fingers through his hair and went downstairs. He grabbed a piece of bread and popped it in the oven.

"Need to restock my fridge…" Naruto said to no one in particular, since no one else was there.

He heard the bread-now-toast pop up spread what little butter he had on it and popped a corner in his mouth.

Hearing a knock at the door he went toward it, toast still in mouth and half a shoe on. Opening it he glared a little.

"Mmuu Mmaim murmy mimmets" He said as best as he could with toast in his mouth.

"Yeah, but I had a shower last night, so that took time out of getting ready." Kiba said, messing with his ear, completely understanding Naruto.

Chomping away at the last of his toast, he put the rest of his shoe on and walked past Kiba, keys on a chain around his neck.

Kiba looked after Naruto, closing the door to the house and locking it.

Naruto already sitting in the passenger seat of Kiba's car.

"Let's just go already…" Naruto said. Crossing his arms across his chest as Kiba stepped inside.

------------------

1- That's _exactly_ how my room is at home. And judging from the way Sasuke acts in both the anime and the manga, I would think he might have the same room. Not _completely_ saying he's emo or anything, oh no!

Shorter then the other chapter, don't kill me.

I tried. Since I got no school (yes I'm aware that I said that wrong) I'll _try_ to update again.

This might be the only story I continue.

Yay! And this one's not full of crack!

Next Chapter due soon. Reviews are wanted now, last time I didn't really care, but now I noticed they make me feel all warn and fuzzy inside.

Sincerely,

Ruler of Muffin's


	3. Poppin' Pills

Writing more. I was going to just start typing this part afterward, but I couldn't do it. So I'll type this now.

I meant to type more to the last chapter…make more of a story line, but I got lazy…Seriously. I had it all planned out.

Lazy me…

Well thanks are in order now.

Of course, still thanks to my first three reviewers' always. Then to my newest _four_ reviewers. **Akamaru012, Anonymous Sister of the Author, RaitenKitsune,** **Fifth Day of May, **and of course **Momo-Mochi.** Though I still never got an e-mail telling me you reviewed my story…Oh well.

Oh, if you're wondering. [Though you probably aren't. Kiba and Naruto's friendship is based on Mochi and my friendship…though we're not boys, and we don't wake up as early as them. But _almost_ the way they act it the same as us. If I pull Gaara into this story, I might model him off of another friend I have…just a thought that popped in my head.

And I also know, there's no conflict yet. That was supposed to be in the last chapter, but…I'm a lazy mofo…

Disclaimer: Nothing but the natural necessities [manga, video games, and yaoi is owned by me. Kishimoto-san, not only owns everyone in Naruto, but he also created them…so…that deserves a round of applause in itself…

Ok. Starting.

------------

**Kiba's POV**

On the ride to this wonderful Mall Naruto wanted to go to so badly, I got an oh so interesting text.

'_Kiba, when you go to the Mall, be careful. I saw Uchiha walking around here not so long ago. –Gaara'_

Seems Sasuke and Naruto think a like…even though they hate each other's guts. I glanced over at Naruto to see him looking out the window, into people's cars.

"Naruto! Stop staring at people." I told him. I don't want people to think that the person who owns this car likes to look at people. I mean, they don't know which one of us owns it…Unless THEY'RE PSYCHIC!

Okay Kiba…getting off topic right there.

"No one can see me. I look away before they see me looking at them. See. Look. That guy's digging up his nose. But he doesn't think he can be seen because he has tinted windows."

"As long as you don't get caugh-"

"Oh Crap! The Nose picker caught me!" Naruto said with worry in his eyes. He ducked down.

I took this as my cue to speed up a little. But the Gods love me so much. Oh yes they do. Because a stop light caught us. I had to stop.

The so said Nose-Picker pulled up next to us and glared through my passenger window. I kept my head forward.

Don't want an angry nose picker looking at me. Who knows what he might do…fling a booger at me or something…

After about 5 MINUTES, the light changed green and I drove off, leaving the booger man behind.

"I thought he would somehow get laser beams and shoot them off at me or something…" Naruto said, pulling the seat up into the full up front position.

"Maybe if you weren't watching his little picking fest, you wouldn't have gotten caught…"

Finally, we got to the mall, after what felt like FOREVER. I called up Gaara and told him to meet us in the food court.

------------

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

'_Hm…I knew I saw that sadistic panda.' _

He's over there at the CD store. Seems he needs to catch up on all those D CD's [1 he didn't get…Wow, I'm mean.

If he's here, is idiot friends must be here either. That means Naruto's here too.

This day is getting more and more wonderful.

------------

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Kiba had said, Gaara had just met up with his "good" friends Kiba and Naruto. Kiba started to ramble on about how Naruto was watching some old guy pick his nose and Gaara looked at Naruto with disgust.

"What?" Naruto said. "Most people think there safe in their cars, but there not! Not with-"

"Not with a weird little guy staring at them." Kiba interrupted. Naruto turned and glared as best as he could, but that didn't hurt Kiba's pride.

Actually, making fun of Naruto was one of his favorite past times.

"Whatever, lets just go look around." Naruto said trying to walk off, eyes closed all cool like. But everyone knows that if you don't pay attention to where you're going, you're bound to bump into something or someone.

"Naruto, watch-" but Gaara attempt to save Naruto went unheard. For Naruto had done the unthinkable.

He bumped into someone. Not enough to knock them over, but just to push him, and the other person, back a little.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Naruto said, actually opening his eyes to see who he bumped into. "I didn't mean-" wow…a lot of interrupting is going on today.

But back to the story. Naruto started to say, but cut himself off when he saw _who_ he bumped into.

"Uchiha." Naruto said with a little malice in his voice.

The perpetrator, Sasuke looked up at the idiot that bumped into him and smirked. "Well if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said sneering a little. "And what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked sarcastically.

"Move out of my way Sasuke." Naruto said, slightly slipping up and saying his name.

"So, were on first name basis now, Naruto?" Sasuke said still smirking his…smirk-edy smirk smirk…

Where were Naruto's friends while all of this was going on? Well, being the best friends they are, they left Naruto to go to a store that the little quarrel was outside of.

Nice.

Naruto finally noticed his slip up and growled. "Shut up Uchiha." He turned to walk away till a hand shot out and grabbed his forearm.

"No one tells me to shut up. Not even a low life like you, Uzumaki." Sasuke whispered, threateningly. He squeezed the blondes arm tightly to show his anger, and then walked off.

Naruto looked at the place the Uchiha was last at in shock. It took him a good 10 second to shake the shock off. He then went to locate Kiba to take him home.

"And here I thought you wanted to come to the mall with an extreme urge." Kiba said looking at T-shirts and other manly things…To show his…manly-ness.

Naruto glared up at him through his bangs.

"I need to go home _now._" Naruto said urgently. Gaara noticing that tone walked over to Naruto.

"I'll take him home Kiba. See you later." Gaara said grabbing Naruto around the shoulders and tugging him out.

They walked out of the mall and into the massive parking lot. OK, so it wasn't _massive_, but it was big.

Gaara found his car and sat Naruto, who was hypervenalating a little, buckled him in, and closed the door. He got in his side, and started the car and drove off.

The ride back was quiet. Naruto calmed down and was staring out the window, tiredly.

Gaara glanced over at Naruto, slight concern in his eyes, and then he turned back to the road.

'_Uchiha must have said something that bad to make him like this...'_ Gaara thought, almost in rage at the black haired prodigy.

----Flashback----

_A young Gaara sat outside his house, to fed up with his family to deal with them. This was just a normal day for him. _

_Well, as normal as it can get for a little kid who's ignored by their parents._

_He watched cars and people drive by without a care, and was getting ready to go back inside to his room when he heard a faint call. _

"_Gaara!" He turned to see a young Naruto running over to him. Gaara noticed the disheveled look of the boy. His uniform slightly dirty, his knees covered in dirt as if he was pushed down. His eyes looked like he was just getting over from seeing a ghost. _

"_Hey Gaara, what's up?" Naruto asked. He wiped small tears out of his eyes. Gaara took note of this, but didn't ask._

_Naruto saw that Gaara noticed his expression and quickly put on a 'happy' face._

"_Nothing's wrong Gaara, stop worrying!" Naruto said, as if reading Gaara's mind._

_Gaara didn't believe him but set it aside. He led Naruto into his house, and up to his room. _

_Naruto played around with Gaara's few toys while Gaara watched. Naruto called it playing, Gaara called it watching. _

_While watching, Gaara noticed that the boy had calmed down, and was acting more like himself._

_When it got later in the evening, Naruto got kind of sad. Noticing this, Gaara asked if he wanted to sleep over. _

"_Really! I can?" Naruto asked. Gaara just nodded and Naruto hugged him. _

_The night went on and Naruto fell asleep, leaving Gaara awake, reading. _

_Before moving onto another children's book, he heard a faint whimper coming from a sleeping Naruto. He looked over at the figure of the boy and saw the tears falling from his closed eyes. He felt he should do something for the boy, but didn't._

_The next morning, Naruto borrowed Gaara's other school uniform and went to school with him. Gaara never asked about that night ever again, but didn't forget it._

----End Flashback----

Gaara pulled up to Naruto's house and unlocked the doors. Naruto got out and closed the passenger side door and walked up to his house. Gaara sat in his car, waiting until Naruto was inside his house and the door was closed. Once all that was done, Gaara pulled off.

Naruto leaned against his front door once inside his house and took a deep breath, dragging his hand over his face.

He walked over to his bathroom and opened a cabinet that had medicine, soap, his toothbrush, toothpaste. You know, all that kind of things.

He pulled down a small case of prescription medicine and popped open the top. He pulled out two pills and put them in his mouth, swallowing them without drinking anything. He closed the cabinet and looked at himself in the mirror. To himself, he looked horrible. It was almost true.

The look on his face made him look as if he ran 500 miles and back. He eyes were slightly dull and his hair was all in his face. Sighing he knew he would have to deal with the bastered tomorrow. He left the bathroom and went into his room, falling onto his bed.

He looked over at the clock near his bed which read 5:15pm. He turned his back to the clock and fell asleep.

------------

Well that's it. I got nothing else right now. The next chapter I plan on either having Naruto's version of the past, or Sasuke's. I don't know. All I know is that most of my ideas came from Mochi.

She was over one day, I think we were supposed to be thinking of a skit to do 'cause that's the kind of thing we do, and she just kept on thinking of things for not just her fan fiction, but some things for mine too…even if it was just one.

Oh and by the way, if you haven't already read hers, I think you should. It's really good, and I'm not just saying that. I actually think it's really funny…

Now many [or few of you think I'm just kissing up. Oh well, believe what you want.

Aright then, I'm done now. If you want to review, do it. If you don't, oh well, as long as you're reading this line right here.

Bye now!

-Muffin Ruler-


	4. Trumatic Past

Seriously I need a new Word program….This one's soooo old….Makes me feel like a 76 year old MAN!!

But anyway. I decided to write this story cause I felt like it. Really I was bored, and reading my old stories. I don't feel like adding another chapter to my Melody story till I remember what I was gonna have next.

Maybe I'll just ask Mochi…

Anyway, I noticed I had a crack KH but no Naruto. So here it goes. I though of this watching the dubbed Naruto episode with the fight, which is weird cause my idea has nothing to do with that fight…Maybe I will…one day…

Actually, I might add more to Melody now…

I don't feel like going back up and changing anything….So just ENJOY IT!!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but if I did [insert the generic thing Naruto Yaoi fan girls say.

------------

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat, eyes wide. He had forgotten where he was for a while, and had to look around to make sure he was ok.

Once he calmed down, he sat up and looked at his clock. It read 2:15am. Exactly 9 hours of sleep. Right on the nose.

He stood up and went into his bathroom. He had to get a grip on himself.

He splashed cold water on his face and looked up at himself in the mirror. He looked a little bit better, but still had a dull look in his eyes.

He closed his eyes, trying to block out what was in his dream

----Flashback----

_Young Naruto stood in front of his new class. He felt completely confident. His father bought him a new outfit and everything. He even combed his hair for once._

_He turned to his the teacher who had his hand on his shoulder, introducing him to the class. He looked back to the class. They stared with curiosity, being only 6 years old. A new student was like a whole new grade for them._

"_Class, meet Uzumaki Naruto. He'll be joining us for the rest of the school year." A chorus of "Hello Naruto" s rang though the air. He smiled and waved back. The teacher pointed out a seat where he would remain for the year._

_In-between a red haired boy and a black haired boy. _

_He turned to the red haired boy and smiled. "I like your hair. Red is a nice color." _

_A pink haired girl from across the table gasped at Naruto, so he turned to her with a quizzical look on his face. "What?"_

_She just turned to whisper to the blond girl sitting next to her. Naruto still was confused, so he turned back to the red haired boy, about to ask what was wrong until…_

"_I'm Gaara." The boy said. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at the boy. All except Naruto, 'cause he was confused still. Him, being nice, turned to Gaara and smiled a warming smile._

"_Hi. Nice to meet you. Can we be friends?" Naruto asked innocently. Gaara nodded softly, looking at the boy._

_Naruto smiled even more, happy he made a new friend._

_---Time Skip---_

_It was already 2 months into Naruto's new school. It was recess and he and Gaara sat in the sand box. Naruto trying to build a sand castle, but failed miserably, while Gaara's looked like if you were that small, you could live in it. _

_Naruto pouted. "How are you able to do that Gaara?" He asked looking back at his little mound in the sand._

"_I don't know. I just really like sand." Gaara said, picking up a handful and let in seep between his fingers._

_Naruto looked back at his mound and tried again. Just as it started to take shape, a ball came and flattened it. _

_Naruto, almost on the brink of tears, looked in the direction of the ball. He saw that boy…what was his name?_

_Sasuge?_

_Kasume?_

"_Sasuke! Go get the ball!" a voice yelled out. _

_Sasuke huffed and walked of to it and reached for the ball. He noticed the blond haired boy with tiny tears in his eyes and saw what happened._

_It seemed that in the midst of playing, he destroyed the little mound of sand. Casting that aside, he picked his ball up and started to walk away._

"_H-Hey! Get back here you poop-head!" Naruto shouted, using a 6-year-old curse word._

_Sasuke stopped walking immediately and turned around glaring. _

"_What did you call me, you stupid fart?" Sasuke said, some of his friends snickering at his use of the word 'fart'._

"_A-po-lo-jize!" Naruto said, trying to sound smart for using a big word._

_Sasuke smirked and turned away from him. "Why should I? I didn't do anything wrong." As he continued walking, a clump of dirt hit him in the back of the head._

"_That's what you get!" Naruto said, sticking his tongue out. Gaara got a weird glint in his eyes that only Naruto new meant he was happy._

"_Oh, that's it!" Sasuke said, dropping the ball and running towards Naruto. He tackled that blond and they started rolling._

_All the kids gathered around, watching as if it were the greatest thing ever. Gaara got up and walked calmly towards the school, where he informed that there was a fight. _

_Two teachers ran out and grabbed to two boys and pulled them apart. "Stop right now!" one shouted._

_They struggled till they were placed inside the room and in separate corners for 'Time Out'. _

_Naruto silently cried and Sasuke just sat there, mad. _

"_No Talking. I'll be back soon." The teacher said as he walked outside in the hall. Sasuke looked over at the blond and saw his tears. Feeling slightly bad, he thought about saying sorry, but he remembered he wasn't supposed to talk. _

_He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. He got up and walked over to Naruto. The teacher said not to talk, but they didn't day don't move. He handed the paper to the crying blond and looked away._

_Naruto looked at it, then up at Sasuke. He took the sheet from the black haired boy's hands and said boy went back to his chair before he got in trouble._

_Naruto looked at the retreating boy, then down at the paper. He opened it and his eyes widened. He looked over at the other boy and smiled brightly._

----End Flashback----

Present day Naruto sat on his bed, holding onto a crumpled up piece of paper. He looked at it over and over.

Inside, there was something written in horrible hand writing and with a blue crayon.

It said "Im Saory."

It was the first time Sasuke was nice to him.

But another thought crossed him mind and made him crumple the paper up.

----Flashback----

_Now 8 years old, Naruto was in the 1__st__ grade. He was always excited to go back to school because there, his friends Gaara and Sasuke were. He got up and dressed. Walked out into his living room, backpack on his shoulders and waved goodbye to his father, who didn't look so well that morning._

_He was walking down the street till he got to his school. When he arrived, Sasuke was getting dropped off. He saw the blond walk up and his eyes widened. He turned with a hurt look on his face and ran inside. _

_Naruto, being curious looked after the boy as he ran. He did not notice a pair of eyes staring at him evilly._

_He walked into the room where everyone got quiet. He noticed everyone was looking at him and he stopped walking._

"_What is it? Did I not put on matching socks?" He said looking down at his socks. They were fine._

_The class resumed talking till the teacher arrived. He walked over to his table where he sat next to Gaara and Sasuke. Gaara wasn't there today, but Naruto knew it was ok. Gaara sometimes didn't feel like coming to school. _

_Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, who ignored his greeting. Naruto, sat there and looked surprised._

"_Something wrong Sasu-" He said while trying to grab his shoulder, but was cut off when the boy moved away. _

"_G-get away from me you low life." Sasuke said looking as if it was completely ludicrous for the boy to touch him._

_Naruto sat stunned. He turned, facing forward, like that for the beginning of class. Maybe Sasuke was mad about something today…maybe he wasn't feeling well. Many thoughts ran through his head._

_At recess he decided to leave Sasuke alone for the day. He went over to his other friends in the class, but they all ignored him. He wasn't sure why, but it hurt. _

_He brushed it off and sat on the swings, trying to push himself. _

_Normally Sasuke or Gaara would push him, but that wouldn't happen today._

_At the end of the day, parents came to pick up their kids. Everyone left, while little Naruto was left. He sat of the swings till he noticed a shadow behind him. He turned to see Sasuke standing behind him with a look of disgust._

"_You ok Sasuk-" _

_He was cut off. The raven haired boy pushed him out of the swing._

_Naruto got up off his dirtied knees and scoffed up hands. He turned towards the boy. "What was that for?!" Naruto said._

_Sasuke spat near him and glared. "I found out what your mom did! She never stayed with your dad! She kept going around, trying to have other babies with other dads!" Sasuke said in his 8-year-old way. Basically he was saying Naruto's mom was a slut._

_Naruto's eyes widened. Not even he knew that…_

_Now that you mention it, whenever he asked his dad about it, he always changed moods and glared. Always telling Naruto never to ask about her._

_Sasuke, not waiting for the boy to say anything back, he pulled Naruto to his feet using his hair. Naruto screamed out in pain._

"_My Dad tells me never to speak to a low life like you again!" Sasuke said, spitting in the young boys face and dropping him on the ground._

_Naruto layed there and wiped the spit from his face. He looked up, still stunned, at the retreating back of the raven haired boy. He got up and ran home, forgetting his stuff in the dirt._

_When he arrived, he saw no one there to greet him. He shouted for his father, expecting a grunt of 'Too Loud' and a welcome home hug, but nothing came._

_He ran to his father's room and opened the door to find…_

_His father lying in a pool of dried blood, gun sitting on the floor near him, and a picture of him and Naruto together. _

_And he did the only thing an 8-year-old boy would do in this situation._

_Screamed._

_He stood there catching his breath. He heard his next door neighbor knocking at his front door, worriedly. _

_Naruto looked at his father's body in tears. He turned and bolted to the door, pashing his neighbor completely. _

_He ran to the only place he knew of comfort now. Gaara's house. He saw the boy sitting there. Not wanting to worry his overly protective friend, he tried to fix himself up and put on his best looking smile. He thought everything would be ok if he just suppressed theses sad thoughts._

_He walked over to his friend, and ended up spending the night[1._

----End Flashback----

After all of that, he found out it was a suicide, and he was left with no one. His neighbors chose to look after him, but couldn't afford a child living in their house.

He stayed in his house, and his neighbors would check in from time to time.

At school, Naruto never talked again, and always had Gaara by his side till they reached high school. Gaara found out about all that happened the day after, and chose to stay with Naruto till he felt better.

Sasuke, who knew nothing except there was a death in the family, just kept ignoring him. Naruto grew to hate him more.

Naruto felt a small tear falling from his cheek and stood. He went into the bathroom, grabbed his medication and popped two more pills into his awaiting mouth.

He walked back to his bed and noticed the time was 3:15am. He needed to sleep.

He laid back in his bed, clutching two things in one hand.

The picture his father left at his death.

And the Sorry note Sasuke gave him.

---END---

[1 This is where Gaara's dream comes in.

Whoa…that turned out different then I thought it would…But I couldn't stop typing…

Anyway…I forgot to thank those who reviewed recently. 'Cause those guys are awesome!

**kyuubi's-kit13**, **Black-Dranzer-1119**, **momo-mochi**, and **DarkRavie.**

**Plus a thanks to all those who put an alert up for this story. And those who just read it period.**

Now I must go. My curfews at 2:00am and it's 2:04am…

Yikes!

Muffin Ruler


End file.
